thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Benjamin Malkator
|right]] Benjamin Malkator (often refereed to by his last name) was the protagonist of A New Fear Will Soon Be Born. He was a former Archivist who acquired Fear-like powers after being infused with a massive amount of eldritch energy. He swore to use his abilities to defeat the other Fears, but he quickly discovered that he wasn't strong enough to face them. He was briefly possessed by the Dying Man shard HELLFIRE, and was revealed to be the distant descendant of a deceased Fear known as The Vision at the end of the second story arc. Malkator could grow stronger by eating anything, including humans, that have eldritch energy inside of them. However, as he continued to do this, he realized that he becomes increasingly violent and malicious as his strength increases. His fear of becoming a ruthless monster made him a target for the Mother of Snakes. Very little is known about his early life due to his past as a former Archivist. However, it is known that when he was nine years old HELLFIRE possessed him and amplified Malkator's hateful emotions, forcing him to accidentally kill the sister of Damien Monroe. To this day Damien still holds a vendetta against Malkator. During the fifth and final story arc of A New Fear Will Soon Be Born, Malkator sacrificed himself to prevent The Game Master from committing genocide with an "eldritch bomb." The Blind Man took advantage of his death by using some of Malkator's DNA to create two clones of him: Scia Malkator and Hol Malkator. Abilities Amongst Malkator's many abilities is his second mouth, which extends from the top of his chest plate down to his navel. The mouth contains a pocket dimension of unknown proportions and a number of jet black, prehensile, froglike tongues, which he uses to tear people apart and pull them into his mouth. Anything pulled into the mouth has the eldritch energy drained from it and added to Malkator's power. Anyone who looks into his mouth will see glimpses into their own destiny. Malkator also has extraordinary vision, allowing him to see five times farther than a normal person. He can see through most substances, except for nickel. He can also see the destiny of anyone he looks at, provided there are no obstructions. After he absorbed the fragment of the Vision from Dyson Malrick, most of his restrictions were lifted, causing his vision to become almost as strong as his ancestor's was. He also has chitinous blades growing from his forearms, and a pair of wings on his back. He started out with just one blade on his right arm, and grew the others over time. It is implied that if he had lived longer, he would have eventually grown even more blades. Malkator also uses three forms of teleportation. Fading allows him to travel up to five miles, and requires thirty seconds to use. It's his main form of transportation, as it doesn't require much energy to use and doesn't put any strain on his body. After absorbing Dyson Malrick's piece of the Vision's consciousness, the range of his Fading was increased. He can also use the Godsway, but as he is not a complete Fear, doing so causes him pain, and he has never stayed there long enough to see what it looks like. He can open portals to the Vision's domain, The Streams Of Destiny, but doing so is exhausting for him. He also acquired Mana after visiting the second layer of reality, which allows him to use magic. He proves to be a remarkable prodigy, becoming very good with his powers in a short amount of time, and even being able to use Chaos Magic shortly before his death. Gallery Malkator 002.jpg|Artist: Acelegin. Malkator Face.png|Artist: Acelegin Malkator Back.jpg|Artist: Acelegin Malkator Front.jpg|Artist: Acelegin Malkator Mouth.jpg|Artist: Acelegin MyStyle (3).jpg|Created through Mega Anime Avatar Creator by Acelegin Category:Characters Category:A New Fear Will Soon Be Born Category:The Daniel-Verse